13 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-13 ; Comments *The show now seems to be complete. The tracks from the Dance Edit mixtapes files e-f splice in fairly well with the main guitar edit files a-d. For the dance tracks not back-announced on the main files, the precise order of tracklisting is deduced, and the order of the Para-noi-ya and Public Enemy tracks is reversed from that on the mixtape as that fits with the timings and timechecks. *Peel is enthusiastic about the Smashing Pumpkins session, but less pleased about somebody apparently naming him Radio One's #2 new music DJ. *PJ Harvey recorded their first session that very day. Sessions *Smashing Pumpkins, one and only session. Recorded 1991-09-08. No known commercial release. *One By One, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1991-06-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a starts 9:28 *Thousand Yard Stare: 0:0 A.E.T. (No Score After Extra Time) (LP - Hands On) Polydor *Bloodfire Posse ' Fragga Ranks: Drop The Bomb (7") Studio Worx *(edit) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Girlfriend's Finished With Him (LP - McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus @''' *One By One: Weakness (Night & Day) (session) *Krispy 3: Hip-Hop Boy (12" EP - Don't Be Misled!!) Gumh # '''@ *Field Mice: Coach Station Reunion (LP - For Keeps) Sarah *''File a pauses at 32:38 into file (23:10 minutes into this show) '' *Woodentops: Stay Out Of The Light (12") Hyperactive HYPER 2 @''' *''news at 11:30 (cuts out) '''@'' *'File a' resumes *Foreheads In A Fishtank: British Telecom Suck (album - Buttocks) Stuff STFFAB 7'@' *Stereolab: Super-Electric (10"EP) Too Pure *''File a ends at 42:45 on file so 33:17 of this show'' File b *''cuts in with John making a mess of saying "metaphorically speaking"'' *Smashing Pumpkins: Siva (session) *Roberto Pla's Latin Jazz Ensemble: Cumbia Dominique (v/a album - Freedom From Debt) World Development Movement WDM001C @''' *(edit) *Public Enemy: Nighttrain (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 3:35 only on # '''@ *Eggs: Ocelot (7") Teenbeat *(time check: 1 minute to midnight) 14:50 into file b *One By One: 'Satan In The Grove / Tell Me' (Peel Session) *Dead Famous People: Little Flashes Of Yesterday (LP - All Hail The Daffodil) La-Di-Da Productions *Pain Teens: Sacrificial Shack (7") C/Z *(edit) *Para-noi-ya: Just To Dance (12") Hardcore Urban URBAN T4 6:04 only on # and Peel Early Autumn 1991 *Curve: Galaxy / Cherry (EP) Anxious *(edit) *Radical Dance Faction: Can't Stand No More (LP - Wasteland) Earth Zone (back announced only) 7:00 # *Dirt: Rugnurn (7") WorryBird *Moe Tucker: Lazy (LP - I Spent A Week There The Other Night) New Rose @''' *Smashing Pumpkins: 'A Girl Called Sandos' (Peel Session) file ends at 43:45 '''File c *MC Buzz B: 'Never Change (12")' (Polydor) (back announced only) 5:50 # *Mono Men: 'Watch Outside (7"-Booze)' (Estrus) *One By One: 'Power Of Lump / World On Fire' (Peel Session) *Mabel John: 'Sweet Devil (Compilation CD-1000 Volts Of Stax)' (Ace) *''(1.00 a.m. news - edited out)'' 9:48 into file *Our American Cousins: 'One Wish Too Many (LP-Various Artists - One Last Kiss) SpinArt *(edit) *MC 900ft Jesus: Killer Inside Me (12") Nettwerk only on § '@' *Jordan Chataika: 'Ndawana Shamwari' *Frogs Of War: 'Transmit The Message (LP-All Said And Done)' (Full Circle) *Meatfly: 'Message (LP-Fatness)' (Vinyl Japan) *(edit) *Prento Youth: No Cocaine (12") Music Of Life NOTE 55 only on § *Philistines Jr.: 'Reggie Jackson (12"-Greenwich, CT)' (Tarquin) *Fitz Of Depression: 'Waiting For Your Move (7"-The Awakening)' (Meat) *(edit) *Rum & Black: Wicked (Original) (12" - Wicked (Remix) / Zombies At Dawn) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 25 only on § *Smashing Pumpkins: 'Smiley' (Peel Session) *Conway Twitty: 'The Story Of My Love (LP-It's Only Make Believe)' (Metro) *PJ Harvey: 'Dry (12")' (Too Pure) *Nitty Gritty: 'Dollar (?)' (Diamond) File d *One By One: 'Spineless / Knee Jerk' (Peel Session) *Freddy De Majunga: 'Djen-Djen-A (CD-La Fête Au Village)' (Sonodisc) § :(JP: 'Neil James awaits you on the other side of the news.') :Tracks marked # on file e JP Dance 91 L060 :Tracks marked § on file f :Tracks marked '@''' on File g'' File d continues File ;Name *a) L047.1 *b) L047.2 *c) L049.1 *d) L049.2 *e) L060.2 *f) L053.1 *1) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE117 ;Length *a) 00:42:45 (from 00:09:28) *b) 00:43:46 *c) 00:42:36 *d) 00:46:49 (to 00:10:01) *e) 00:47:19 (from 16:24) *f) 00:41:06 (to 19:14) *1) 1:36:20 (from 1:07:17) ;Other *Files created from L047 L049 L060 and L053 of SL Tapes. Many thanks to Bill. *1) Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) f) Mooo *1) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes Category:Unknown